A combined image is a collection of images depicting different perspective views of the same or different target areas. One form of a combined image is a collection of images depicting perspective views of different target areas. Another form of a combined image is a collection of images depicting perspective views of the same target area produced at different points in time. A further form of a combined image is a stereo image. A stereo image is a collection of images depicting different perspective views of the same target area. Typically, a stereo image is formed from a pair of images which show a single target from two different perspectives. By analyzing relational elements of the two images, three dimensional information relating to the target or target area can be extracted among other useful data.
Combined imaging systems are used to produce combined images. A stereo imaging system is a form of a combined imaging system and is used to produce stereo images. A typical stereo imaging system includes a pair of imagers, for example cameras, which cooperate to render two images each depicting a different perspective view of the same target. The two images are analyzed by a processing unit to extract predetermined data, for example, three dimensional information. Among the many applications for such systems, stereo imaging systems are used for numerous automotive applications including, for example, precrash warning, driver monitoring, and occupant positioning. In automotive applications, the size and expense of the stereo image system is an important consideration.